


nothing

by softkunkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Death, Depression, Don't read if you're sensitive, M/M, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Triggers, chensung - Freeform, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkunkun/pseuds/softkunkun
Summary: chenle's best friend acts all different these days. he's been ignoring his texts, not eating nor talking to him.





	nothing

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me for doing this. just don't read because some serious things are gonna happen. yea i'm going through depression and it's hard.

it's finally spring. no more snow and no more coldness. 

but someone was cold everywhere. park jisung. the active boy, has now become silent every day. he gives out fake smiles no body knew.

except his best friend. chenle. he was worried. dead worried. what happened to jisung? no body knew.

"jisung? what's going on with you?"

"nothing. i'm fine."

"no your not!"

"yes I am!"

the older froze for a bit. jisung never raised his voice like that. 

after that, jisung felt nothing. again. his father was right. nothing.

march 25, 20xx

"look jisung! your mom may be nice, but she was a fucking bitch!"

"dad..."

"go give me another bottle of alcohol."

"dad!!"

"what!? what the fuck do you want!??"

"just stop! pls!"

"tch, look at you, like your mom. you know what, your nothing. your useless to me. oh yea, nobody fucking likes your uglyass face. so go! just kill yourself! I could care less!!"

jisung cried his way out closing the door slam shut. he cried and cried till he reached his destination.

-

he sighed. what if jisung never answers back? 

"what's going on with him?!"

the smaller ruffles his hair till it was messy. he thought of something very disturbing. he shook it off and placed his head on his hand.

taking out his phone, chenle called him. yet, no answer. he worries too much. he knows jisung is his best friend so he should help him. but it's rude to interupt their business. and at the same time. is something happening at home?

as soon as he gets up and leaves. he heard his phone make a ding sound. he expected to be jisung so he took it out as fast as possible. but turns out it's just his mom. 

putting his phone back, he walked away. one thing is on his mind. should he go see how jisung is doing? 

"yeah I should."

-

after a few knocks, there was no response. he turned around and called his friend once again. no answer. 

he's scared. he doesn't know where hiding can be. he can be anywhere tbh. 

'ding'

he takes out his phone and turns out it's from jisung. but it's a voice message. his finger made its way to the screen and clicked on the played button.

(trigger warning)

"hey. um, I'm sorry for ignoring you. look it hurts. I've been abused. y'know, life is stressful. people can be such bitches sometimes. and there's lots of things I didn't or haven't told you yet. my dad is alcoholic so it's hard chenle. it hurts. I can't take this pain in me. it hurts. so much. too much. I can't breathe chenle. if only you knew. I'm sorry chenle. I can't be with someone who hates me. I love you. remember that. goodbye."

april 12,20xx 

park jisung died by hanging himself.  
age: xx  
reason: $&@#% 

chenle was nothing now. it hurts seeing that his best friend isn't here. but he still have friends who can help him. mark, renjun, jeno, donghyuck and jaemin.

but he still felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
